


It's Not That Simple

by HMSquared



Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [21]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Ghost Crypto | Park Tae Joon, M/M, Reveal, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: While Mirage is dreaming, Crypto has a conversation with Wattson.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Series: The Memoirs of Elliott Witt [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879465
Kudos: 4





	It's Not That Simple

Wattson had just finished changing when there was a knock at the door. She turned, mildly intrigued.

“Come in.” The door opened, revealing Crypto’s ethereal form. Wattson blanched.

“Can we talk?” Quiet as always. She nodded, angry and insecure at the same time.

Crypto floated across the room and parked  _ (sorry)  _ himself in front of Wattson. Seeing the fear on her face, he backed up.

“Are you going to curse me out, too?” Wattson’s tone was cold and bitter. Crypto shook his head.

“No, but I’m not happy with you, either.”

“What did I do?”

“It’s what you didn’t do.” His eyes fell on a picture tacked to the corkboard behind her. It was of them and Mirage during the first Christmas event. The trickster had a massive grin on his face, arms spread wide. Crypto silently chuckled at the memory.

“I know you think I’m some monster, but I’m not.” He couldn’t look at her intense blue eyes. “Caustic was the one who sold us out to Revenant, not me.”

“I know that.”

“And yet it’s not that simple.” Crypto finally turned his head, just in time to see Wattson flinch. “You clearly hate me for some reason, and all I want is the truth.” She swallowed.

“Do you remember the New Year’s Eve party?” He did. “I kept telling myself that when the clock struct midnight… I was going to kiss Elliott.”

_ Oh. _

Crypto wasn’t angry. He wasn’t even jealous. All of Wattson’s comments and actions toward him suddenly made perfect sense. But that begged a question.

“Why didn’t you stop Octane from trying to kiss him?”

“Because I didn’t realize how serious it was, and I was drunk.”

“The second part’s not an excuse.” The first wasn’t either, and on any other day, Crypto would’ve let her have it. But he knew Mirage was still reeling (Christmas excluded) and everyone needed to get along. So instead, he swallowed. “Does he know?”

“I… never told him, if that’s what you mean.”

“So no, then.” Crypto thought about it. He remembered watching from across the street as Rampart and Mirage talked. “After the season ends, you need to tell him.”

“I--”

“Wattson.” She pursed her lips and nodded.

“Okay.”

She looked hurt. Crypto turned away, leaving Wattson with her head in her hands.


End file.
